Hell In The New York
by La Chica FanFiction
Summary: El clan del pie y el Kraang son los amos y señores de New York haciendo de está bella ciudad un infierno en el cual Leo, Raph, Donnie y Mikey son consumidos por el fuego.


¿Qué Hubiese pasado?... Si, qué Hubiese pasado si esa Trágica noche Oroku Saki no solo le hubiese quitado una hija Hamato Yoshi. Y si en lugar de eso solo lo a dejado con una pequeña tortuga mutante.

Y no, la mala racha no termina aquí.

Además, han ocurrido ciertos sucesos en los últimos 15 años los cuales han marcado a Nueva York... e incluso al mundo. Todo esto ocurrió después de que humanos y mutantes firmaron un tratado de "paz", pues después de años y años de estar en sangrientas y frías guerras decidieron iniciar una nueva era...

Pobres diablos, lo que no sabían es que las Guerras son el mismísimo paraíso, Comparado con lo que viven los habitantes de Manhattan, Nueva York.

La codicia, la corrupción del gobierno, la impotencia de las autoridades, el espíritu de los Rebeldes y la particular forma de vivir de los habitantes, hicieron de está ciudad un total infierno en el que encontrar felicidad es tan improbable como que llueva en el desierto y la lucha por sobrevivir es tarea de todos los días.

* * *

 **HELL IN NEW YORK**.

Cap. #1

 _Orquesta de gritos_.

 **Inicio del POV de Mikey.**

 _Hace 13 años Nueva York, Mi ciudad, comenzó a caer en un abismo, en un pozo sin fondo, en un laberinto sin salida..._

 _Según tengo entendido mi padre, mi madre y yo, llegamos a esta ciudad cuando yo era un pequeño de sólo dos meses de edad, ¿El motivo?, ¡Ja!, hasta hoy, para mí sigue siendo desconocido, mi padre nunca me lo ha querido decir, aunque sinceramente no le doy mucha importancia._

 _Desde que llegamos a esta ciudad la mala suerte nos ha acompañado como una fiel amiga, yo tuve que madurar desde muy temprana edad, pues mi infancia no fue un cuento de hadas precisamente, mi madre murió de anorexia cuando yo tenía 3 años debido a que la comida durante las guerras era escasa, pero lo peor... fue que se llevó a la tumba a mi futura hermana, una pequeña mutante Rata de dos meses, que al morir mi madre, también lo hizo el fruto en su vientre._

 _Pero aún peor que eso, era que aún vendrían muchas desgracias por delante..._

 _Toda mi corta vida, hasta estos días, me he dedicado a entrenar en el arte del Ninjutsu, claro que desde hace 5 años lo hago en secreto, pues debido a los actos atroces del Clan del pie, a los ninjas les han dado muy mala fama, tanto que la policía arresta a cada Ninja que tenga enfrente. Si, tan jodidos estamos._

 _¡Pero venga gente!, no sientan tanta lástima, de hecho mi vida no está del todo jodida hasta cierto punto, yo soy casi como un adolescente normal, tengo una dulce novia, voy al instituto, trabajó por las noches para ganarme la vida, realmente no me creerían si les contara que soy uno de los pocos que viven "bien" aquí, hay muchos que están aún peor que yo, por lo menos yo estudio, justo ahora estoy en el instituto, sentado en uno de sus grandes, tristes y secos jardines, viendo el cielo gris de Nueva York, en el que las luces eléctricas púrpuras, azules y rosas reinan en medio de bailes estáticos cortesía de ellas, y de sus dueños… del Kraang._

 _Estaba ahí esperando a mi novia, Renet Tilley, la conocí hace unos 3 años, en ese entonces aun era la alumna del padre tiempo, desde que la vi quede flechado, jejejeje... ¿Qué se le puede hacer?, era solo un niño... Renet era dos años mayor que yo, pero gracias a su maestro acabo con mi misma edad.. Y en la tierra... Renet estaba algo cansada, no es como que su trabajo sea muy fácil, su maestro lo comprendió y la dejo quedarse en la tierra, donde las criaturas son extrañas pero amigables... Hmm... La mayoría. Desde ese día se quedo a mi lado y a las pocas semanas iniciamos una relación inocente y tierna, que con el tiempo se fue haciendo mas fuerte, aunque sinceramente me sentí mal... Culpable... No quería que Renet viviera en este infierno, a pesar de eso se quedo, es "algo" terca._

 _Tan concentrado estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de la presencia de alguien._

\- ¿Perdido otra vez Mikey? - _esa voz... dulce, fresca y familiar... Deje mi mundo de los sueños y lleve mi vista tranquilamente hacia una chica, mi chica, de grandes ojos marrones, pestañas bien maquilladas, piel blanca de aspecto saludable y algo rosado, apenas visible, labios grandes pero delgados color rosa, alta, mas que yo a mi pesar, cabello rubio en ondas inperfectas pero lindas ondas, hasta media espalda, claro que no las lucía pues este estaba atado con una coleta baja de lado que reposaba en su hombro derecho, con sus extraños pero lindos dientes redondeados acompañados de una pequeña y apenas visible brecha en ellos. Vestía lo de siempre, mayas gruesas de color azul oscuro, sobre estás una blusa larga que le llegaba a medio muslo, de mangas hasta los codos color azul ópalo con estampado de cadenas y energía color plata, botas blancas de charol con un poco de tacon cómodo hasta antes de llegar a la rodilla, aretes pequeños de manecillas de reloj color púrpura, algunas pulseras sensillas en tonos rosados, azules y púrpuras, siempre acompañada de esa diadema lisa color blanco en su cabello_ -Mikey... Mikey... Mikey... ¡Micheangelo!... - _su voz de nuevo me sacó casi a patadas de mis pensamientos_ -

\- ¿Eh?, ¿Qué?... Ah si... Si linda... - _balbucie_ -

\- Ay Mikey... Te he dicho todo un discurso y no me has prestado ni un poco de atención... - _me reclamó algo molesta cruzándose de brazos_ -

\- Hmm... Lo siento Ren... Ya me conoces... - _respondí rascandome algo nervioso la nuca_ -

\- Si que lo hago... - _me respondió ella aun cruzada de brazos y desviando la mirada_ -

 _Me levanté del cespet seco en el que yacía sentado, la abrase con ternura y contra su voluntad, ella aún tenía los brazos cruzados pero aún así la vi sonreír._

\- Jejeje... Perdón... Estaba perdido en mi mundo... ¿Que me decías? - _le pregunte con un tono natural sin soltarla, aún la tenía entre mis brazos como desde el primer día que está a mi lado_ -

\- Solo te deseé un feliz día de la mutación tontito... Si me dejas de asfixiar te daré tu regalo... - _me dijo con un poco de falta de aire, solo un poco_ -

 _Claro... Hoy es mi decimosexto año de vida._

\- Jejeje ni creas que caeré en esa... - _le dije divertido sin soltarla_ -

\- No Mikey... Literal... Me estas asfixiando... - _me dijo con la voz entre cortada y la respiración algo obstruida_ -

\- Ah... Ops... Lo siento Ren - _la deje de abrazar y ella comenzó a tomar el aire que le faltaba_ -

\- Creo que vi la luz por un momento... - _me dijo ella algo divertida, ya recuperada, su comentario me hizo sacar una pequeña sonrisa que ella me devolvió para que después nos quedaramos unos segundos hechizados por los ojos del otro_ \- Ah cierto... tu regalo... - _Renet rompió nuestro hechizo con su voz, se acercó a un pequeño y seco arbusto para después sacar una caja mediana, decorada con papel verde y un moño de lazo blanco, ella me la extendió con una sonrisa_ \- Feliz día de la mutación Mikey...

\- Gracias Ren... - _la tome de la cintura y le di un pequeño beso en la frente, para después tomar la caja y comenzar a quitarle el envoltorio... Hmm... Nadie se niega a un regalo jejeje, bueno supongo que aun tengo un lado infantil..._ \- Nooo... -dije con un toque de emoción en mi voz al ver el contenido de la caja mis ojos se iluminaron con un brillo particular e infantil, Ren solo soltó una pequeña y dulce risita alegre- ¡Gracias Ren!... - _saque el contenido de la caja... Unos Nunchakus/Kusarigama bastante cools, con los que empecé a hacer algunas maniobras- Me encantan... -le expresé mientras hacía mis maniobras_ -

\- Hmm... Mikey... No deberías de hacer eso en público... Alguno de esos policías te podría ver y no quiero que te arresten... - _me dijo ella con preocupación en su voz mientras veía a los lados para asegurarse de que ningún policía me pillara_ -

\- Vale... - _le dije en un suspiro monótono mientras calmaba mi arma y la guardaba en mi vieja mochila marrón_ \- ¿Volvemos al distrito? _-le pregunté, a pesar de ya saber la respuesta_ -

\- Claro, no pienso quedarme más tiempo en este lugar... -

- _asenti, tome su vieja mochila gris y la cargue a mi hombro, tome su mano entre la mia y comenzamos a caminar en dirección hacia las rejas de barrotes oxidados que marcaban el perímetro de el instituto al cruzarlas nos quedamos en silencio mientras caminabamos por nuestra ciudad, la cual parecía un pueblo fantasma, o mejor dicho... Un infierno... Aunque... A mi pesar.. Eso es lo que es..._ -

 _Cielo gris, una leve y delicada nevada que caía sobre nuestras cabezas debido a que el otoño le había dado paso al invierno hace unas pocas semanas, llamas de un fuego que parece nunca acabar decoraban nuestras calles así como a neumáticos y el interior de algunos hogares, los centros comerciales tenían los cristales hechos trizas pues los habitantes de la ciudad ya los habían saqueado en busca de víveres, armas y equipo de supervivencia, gracias a eso sus pasillos estaban vacíos, los pocos cultivos en los jardines de las casa estaban secos, al igual que la mayoría de la flora, la cual marchito junto con la esperanza de muchos, había uno que otro animal silvestre muerto en las calles, producto de alguna bala desviada o de la escasez de comida, lo gracicio es que en estos casos los humanos y los buitres están al mismo nivel, la escasa higiene en las mas humildes familias produjo enfermedades, lo cual significa desgracia, muerte, decadencia, desesperación, sufrimiento... Si... Ese era "Nuestro pan de cada día"._

\- ¿Y como estuvo tu día? - _me pregunto Ren, sacándome una vez mas de mis pensamientos_ -

\- Regular... _-le respondí con sencillez_ \- ¿Y como estuvo tu examen?... ¿Lo aprovaste?... - _le pregunte con un tono curioso que se reflejaba en mi voz y en mis ojos, claro que... No podía bajar la guardia, y menos caminando por las calles_ -

\- No me lo han aplicado... - _me respondió haciendo un puchero, yo solo frunci mi ceño, preguntándole con este el motivo_ \- verás Mikey... A mí profesor no le han dado su paga en tres meses, ¿Cómo quieres que trabaje así?... Simplemente se cansó y se fue...

- _suspiré con pesar y monotonía, eso ya no era novedad… la educación desde que comenzaron las guerras a ido de mal en peor, los profesores se casan de trabajar en condiciones deplorables y los alumnos no tienen el dinero suficiente para pagar una sola clase, Renet y yo somos unos de los pocos afortunados que siguen estudiando a pesar de estas condiciones_ \- Vaya linda… Supongo que para la próxima será…

\- Sí… - _me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa llena de esperanza_ -

 _Así seguimos caminando atravesando los distritos vecinos… yo no bajaba la guardia por nada de este cruel mundo, después de todo Ren estaba conmigo y no podía darme el lujo de estar en las nubes._

 **Fin del POV de Mikey.**

Mikey y Renet llegaron a su distrito, el distrito 4, ambos entraron a su hogar, una casa color blanco grisáceo con algunas cosas viejas de los 80tas esparcidas en su seco jardín, era una casa de dos plantas cuyas ventanas estaban cubiertas por dentro de tablas de madera, ya saben para asegurar la casa, en la puerta había una gran reja de barrotes cubriendo la entrada, ambos se acercaron a la puerta y tocaron esta.

Casi al instante una vieja y cansada rata mutante abrió la puerta, le sonrió un poco a su hijo y les hizo paso para entrar.

\- Hijo, ¿Por qué tardaron?, me tenían preocupado -musitó el mutante con una voz claramente resfriada-

\- Venga tranquilo, Renet salió más tarde de lo normal…. Hablando de eso, ¿Por qué saliste tarde? -preguntó a Renet la cuál tomó su mochila y la colocó sobre la mesa, sacando de ella frascos de medicamento, Mikey abrió como luna llena los ojos y trago pesado-

\- Fui a la bodega de la enfermería, tienen mucho medicamento y tome algunos para Sensei y nosotros... Nunca se sabe -suspiro abriendo uno de los frascos para después pasárselo a la Rata mutante-

¿Robar?…

Era algo que antes nunca se le pudo haber cruzado a la joven chica por su cabeza de melena rubia, pero ahora era algo muy normal, y para nada mal visto, de hecho… era lo más desente entre tanta mierda.

\- Gracias Renet… -sonrió Splinter mirando a la chica con ternura, ella siempre tan atenta-

Sin embargo Mikey se quedo callado, cos que no parecía incomodar a su padre e novia.

\- Oh, el agua, claro…. Debe tomar una cada 12 horas Sensei… -la chica corrió a la cocina por un vaso de agua que no tardó en darle en la mano a Splinter-

\- Gracias Renet -musitó Splinter acercando una píldora del frasco a su boca pero…. -

Un fuerte estruendo se hizo presente, la casa tembló de los cimientos al tejado cual gelatina, los gritos de la gente afuera se hicieron presentes, el vaso de agua cayó de las manos de Splinter haciendo que el vidrio de este se hiciera trozos, Renet abrazo a Mikey como pudo para no caer y este se puso firme cómo pudo para proteger a su familia.

 **"¡EL CLAN DEL PIE!"**

fue lo único que alcanzo a gritar un joven afuera…

Mikey palideció y sudo frío, el tiempo se detuvo, los tres se observaron en silencio inmóviles, escuchando la masacre afuera cual orquesta musical.

Mikey miró hacía la ventan y…


End file.
